Various sharpeners have been proposed for normally sharpening or honing the vertical and horizontal metallic surfaces of a ski edge. These types of sharpeners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,601, dated June 20, 1972; 4,280,378, dated July 28,1981; and Design patent application Ser. No. 295,142, dated Apr. 12, 1988. While these sharpeners have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, some have not, and because of their constructions their effectiveness in sharpening the ski edge depended upon the dexterity or the expertise of the person using the sharpener, so as not to damage the ski edge during the honing operation.
The expense of today's skis and snowboards necessitates the availability of a sharpener which can be easily manipulated by an inexperienced person to effectively and easily sharpen the vertical and horizontal metallic surfaces of a ski or snowboard edge without fear of gouging or permanently damaging the ski edge.